1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to modular refrigeration systems and, more particularly, to a refrigerator system including one or more insulated cabinets structured and disposed for mounting to a wall, soffit or ceiling above a countertop, and a refrigeration and freezing unit maintained independent of the insulated cabinets for cooling and/or freezing the insulated interior compartments of the cabinets.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
For many households, the kitchen is often the most active place in the home. In addition to the obvious use for meal preparation and casual dining, the typical kitchen serves as a storage location as well as a place to do homework, family projects and domestic business (i.e. payment of bills, making phone calls, preparation of grocery lists, household chores, etc.). It is, therefore, not surprising that many new home buyers are demanding more counter-top space and cabinet space in the modern-day kitchen. However, extra area in the kitchen is often at a premium, with a significant amount of space being required for installation of appliances.
Of particular concern is the amount of kitchen space occupied by the conventional floor model refrigerator which can be found in practically every home throughout the United States and many other countries. This well known refrigerator style, which has been in use for many decades, sits on the floor, often on small wheels, and stands between 5.5 and 7.0 feet tall. The depth of most floor model refrigerators is approximately 3.5 feet. To accommodate the significant size of the conventional floor model refrigerator, a large pocket of area must be reserved along a wall in the kitchen, often interrupting the continued flow of cabinets and countertops. Accordingly, the installation of a floor model refrigerator results in a loss of cabinets and countertop space in the kitchen.
The floor model refrigerator has presented numerous problems and disadvantages to homeowners over the years. Specifically, it is difficult to clean around, behind and below a floor model refrigerator. In order do this, the refrigerator must be pulled out from the cavity where it normally sits adjacent to or between cabinets and countertops. The constant moving of the refrigerator often results in damage to the floors in the kitchen. Moreover, moisture from condensation in the refrigeration system, as well as spills which inevitably occur when placing or removing items from the refrigerator, sometimes result in puddles under the refrigerator which go unnoticed and eventually cause permanent damage to the kitchen floor. Furthermore, due to the size and structure of the conventional floor model refrigerator, the interior refrigerator and freezer compartments often become cluttered, with many contents being stored below waist level and/or too deep (i.e. near the back) in the refrigerator/freezer compartment. This inefficient use of storage space results in many food items being lost in the refrigerator, sometimes for months. In fact, because many food items are stored below waist level and/or too deep in the conventional floor model refrigerator, these items go unnoticed and eventually spoil. A further disadvantage of the floor model refrigerator is the inability to expand the refrigerator/freezer storage space without having to replace the entire refrigerator with a larger model. In summary, the conventional floor model refrigerator takes up too much space, provides inefficient arrangement of space, with limited adjustability, and results in a loss of countertop and cabinet space in the kitchen.
In the past, others have proposed departures from the conventional floor model refrigerator design to address concerns other than those of the present invention. Of particular relevance is the U.S. Patent to Dehring, U.S. Pat. No. 4,759,193 which discloses a horizontal refrigerator that rests on or just above the floor. Access to the Dehring Horizontal Refrigerator is provided via top covers which hinge upwardly and towards the wall behind the refrigerator. And, while the Dehring Horizontal Refrigerator provides for ease of access to some of the contents which are stored below the hinged-top covers, its structure and design does not provide for an increased amount of countertop space in the kitchen. Specifically, it is not practical to place any items on the top of the hinged covers of the Horizontal Refrigerator, as this will prevent opening of the covers to access the interior of the refrigerator. Furthermore, the Dehring Horizontal Refrigerator fails to provide for storage of contents above waist level so that they are more easily viewable and accessible to persons using the refrigerator.
Accordingly, in view of the foregoing, it is quite apparent that there remains an urgent need in the industry for improvements to the conventional refrigerator design and structure in order to overcome the long-standing problems and disadvantages of the conventional floor model refrigerator.
The present invention is directed to a refrigerator system which includes one or more insulated cabinets, each providing a refrigerator compartment or a freezer compartment. The individual insulated cabinets are structured and disposed for mounting to a wall or overhead soffit or ceiling structure so that the insulated cabinets are positioned at a height which enables easy viewing and access to items stored therein. To accomplish this, the system of the present invention provides means for supporting the insulated cabinets in suspended relation above the counter-top. The suspended mounting of the insulated cabinets not only positions the cabinets at a convenient height but provides an open and unobstructed area below the underside of the insulated cabinets and the countertop, thereby increasing the available amount of useful counter space for placement of items such as coffee makers, microwaves, toasters, cutting boards, and other appliances and/or accessories. The suspended mounting system also provides for increased workspace on the countertop. A refrigeration and freezing unit is maintained independently of the insulated cabinets and controls and maintains the temperature in each of the refrigerator and freezer compartments. In a preferred embodiment, the refrigeration and freezing unit is separated from the insulated cabinets and is mounted in the soffit or ceiling structure above the insulated cabinets. It is intended that the insulated cabinets be mounted adjacent to dry storage cabinets in the kitchen and in spaced relation above the countertop. For interior design purposes, the insulated cabinets may be manufactured according to a specific size and configuration and provided with an exterior finish to match adjacent storage cabinets in the kitchen. The refrigerator system may further provide base insulated cabinets which mount below the countertop for fresh food, freezer or deep freeze storage. Accordingly, the present invention provides a compartmental refrigerator system comprising individual insulated cabinets which mount to a wall or overhead soffit or ceiling structure and which are designed to match the appearance of dry storage cabinets, thereby providing conveniently accessible refrigeration and freezer storage space and ease of expandability of the refrigerator system, while also increasing available countertop space in the kitchen.
With the foregoing in mind, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide a compartmental refrigerator system including one or more wall-mounted insulated cabinets and a stand-alone refrigeration and freezing unit which provides for ease of expandability of the system by adding additional refrigerator and/or freezer compartments at minimal cost while also providing increased available countertop area in the kitchen.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an improved refrigerator system, as described above, which provides for maximum efficiency of used spaced.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide an improved refrigerator system, as described above, which provides for efficient organization and customization according to the design of a kitchen and the needs of the user.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide an improved refrigerator system, as described above, which avoids the problems of having to clean behind or under the refrigerator cabinet, as occurs with the conventional floor model refrigerator.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide an improved refrigerator system, as described above, which supports one or more insulated cabinets in suspended relation above the countertop, thereby providing an open and unobstructed area between the entire underside of the insulated cabinets and the countertop to increase available countertop space.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide an improved refrigerator system, as described above, which includes one or more insulated cabinets to provide refrigerator and/or freezer compartments, and wherein the individual insulated cabinets are structured for mounting to a wall, soffit or overhead ceiling structure so that the contents stored in the refrigerator and/or freezer compartment are maintained at a convenient height which is above waist level.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide an improved refrigerator system, as described above, which can be manufactured according to a specific size and configuration in order to match dry storage cabinets in a kitchen, so that the insulated refrigerator and/or freezer cabinets of the system blend in with the dry storage cabinets in the kitchen.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide an improved refrigerator system, as described above, wherein individual insulated refrigerator and/or freezer cabinets are adapted for wall mounting, ceiling mounting or soffit mounting at a height which is out of the reach of small children.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention are more readily apparent with reference to the accompanying drawings and the detailed description which follows.